


A Great Night

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk rape, F/M, Rape of Opportunity, Raped with a Bedpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A teenage girl chooses the wrong taxi.





	A Great Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).

Hector watches the girl stumble drunkenly towards her front door, promising her that he’d take care of her friend. Once the door closes behind her, he turns and lets his eyes feast on the teen passed out drunk in his backseat and reaches down to adjust his aching cock. Oh yeah, he’ll definitely take care of her.

Her black hair is done up in braided pigtails that fade to blond at the ends and are beginning to come loose, her bangs falling messily across her forehead. Even with her stilettos she can’t be more than five foot. Her tits strain against what has to be the shortest crop top he’s ever seen, more under boob showing than could ever be thought decent. But it’s her thick thighs and nice round ass that had initially drawn his attention. He’d popped a semi as he’d watched her and her friend giggle as they’d drunkenly stumbled towards his cab, her miniskirt riding up dangerously and he’d known then and there he had to have her.

Now sprawled as she is, legs spread wide, Hector licks his lips at the sight of cleanly shaven pussy, clearly having lost her panties at some point if she’d even been wearing them at all. Though even given the slutty outfit, he’d put money on her being a virgin, her friend regaling him with the tale of her doing this on a dare, how despite being on the high school cheer squad, she was really a super nerd. Tiffany, he thinks her name is. Not that it really matters though.

Hector is loathed to turn around, but he can’t do what he wants here. He turns off the meter, and follows the GPS to the address Tiffany’s friend had given him. According to her friend, Tiffany is an only child, and her parents are out of the country which means he should have plenty of time to have his fun. Arriving at the fancy house, Hector can’t help but give a whistle as he parks in the driveway that curves behind the house, effectively hiding his car. Reaching back, he grabs her handbag, and fishes out her key, and yeah, her ID shows her name is Tiffany Wright, newly sixteen years old as of today. “Happy Birthday, baby girl. Going to celebrate with a bang.”

Climbing out of the car, Hector grunts as he lifts her because even as light as she is his back is not as young as it used to be. His cock gives a throb as he imagines sinking himself into this tiny little thing. Oh, yeah, he’s going to have fun with this one. It takes some maneuvering to unlock the door, and he kicks it shut behind him as he searches for a light switch. Finding one, he gives a whistle again because these people definitely have more money than he’s ever seen.

It doesn’t take Hector long to find what he’s certain is her room, the interior plastered with that anime shit he’s never understood and the décor done up in rainbow colors. There is a massive four post bed in the center of the room, each post a series of increasingly large ovals and boy does that give him some ideas. He’ll have plenty of time for that later though. For now, his cock needs relief and demands to be buried in a tight hole.

Hector dumps Tiffany on the bed, eyes locked on the way her breasts bounce and wastes no time in undoing his belt and shoving his pants down his thighs. His thick cock rises hard and eager. He pulls her easily to the edge of the bed, her skirt now bunched up completely around her waist as he spreads her thighs wide, imagining how her tight little holes are going to look once he’s done with her.

Hector steps forward and rubs his cock against her bare cunt, the size difference causing him to groan. He reaches out and gropes her tits, giving them a hard squeeze as her tight nipples press against his palms, and it’s not long before he feels her grow wet against him. Unable to wait any longer, he pulls back, rolls her over, and shoves her knees under her body, nearly coming then and there at the sight of her tight ass, spread for his taking.

Sinking two thick fingers into her cunt, she makes an unhappy sound at the stretch but doesn’t wake up as he slicks his cock, more for his benefit than hers because there’s little worse than friction burns on his cock. He lines up the thick head of his cock with her tight little furl. Fuck, he needs a picture of this. None of the boys are going to believe this story. Fishing his phone out of his pants, he snaps a number of pictures before setting it aside for later.

Unable to wait any longer, Hector begins to presses against her, watching the way her muscles begin to tense. When his cock finally pops past her defenses, her head jerks up, and she lets out a confused unhappy sound. “Huh—what—”

But Hector doesn’t stop and continues to push into what has to be the tightest hole he’s ever fucked, not stopping until his balls are pressed up tight against her drooling cunt.

She cries out and tightens around him, tries to struggle, but Hector outweighs her by at least double and is more than two heads taller than her. There’s a position he’s always wanted to try, but never had the right person to try it with. He hooks his arms under her knees and lifts her, his cock still buried in her clutching ass as he bends her in half and claps his hands behind her head.

Seeing the tall standing mirror in the corner, he walks towards it, bouncing his prize on his cock with each stride, little yelps escape her with each step. He watches her face in the mirror, her face streaked with mascara as her eyes go wide at the sight of the large man fucking her. She opens her mouth to scream, but he lifts her and slams her back down on his cock, pulling a choked cry from her instead. “If you scream, my cock will be the least of your worries. You understand me, bitch?”

Tiffany nods quickly, soft sobs falling from her lips as he slams into her against and again.

“Why are you doing this?” she cries.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you about the birds and the bees, baby girl? Dressing up like that, you were tempting fate. And it turns out that this is my lucky night. We’re going to have some fun. Make this a birthday you won’t ever forget.” Hector grunts as his balls draw up, tensing as he fills her with what has to be the biggest load of his life. As his cock softens and slips out of her, he takes a moment to look at her asshole in the mirror, red and gaping from the abuse, leaking his seed.

Much to his amusement her cunt glistens with her juices, clearly not hating the pain. “You a little pain slut, baby girl? Liked my cock reaming your asshole?”

Tiffany moans her denial as Hector return her to the bed, tossing her on it, amused by the way she bounces. When she tries to scramble away, he growls and grabs her leg, yanking her close again, smacking her ass hard before he turns her over and slaps her face.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice.”

She cries out, more tears ruining her makeup as she stares up at him with wide fearful eyes before she goes limp.

“That’s a good girl. You might come to enjoy this yet. I know I certainly will.”

Hector’s eyes slide over the bedpost once more, considering. He’s not as young as he used to be, and even as hot as all this is, it’ll take a while before his cock is ready to go again. That doesn’t mean the fun has to stop though. “Stand up, girly,” he says as he tugs her to her feet, shoving her hands away when she tries to cover herself with a sob.

Fingers wrapped tightly around her thigh, Hector shoves three thick fingers into her slick cunt none to gently and he smacks her ass and when she whines and tries to twist away. “Last warning, little girl.” She goes still again, and he pulls her towards the corner of the bed and lifts one of her legs. She lets out a startled sound and sways, having no choice, but to hold onto his shoulders to steady herself.

“What are you doing?”

Hector forces her to crouch, her wet cunt coming into contact with the smooth wood of the bedpost. Her eyes go huge, shocked, and she shakes her head in denial. “No!”

“Yes.” He presses at the back of her knee, and she wails as she’s forced down onto the bedpost, the first oblong bulge of it stealing her virginity. He clamps his hand over her mouth, and growls as he slides her down farther, and she struggles again, trying to fight against him as her cunt is stretched to the limit. Wrapping his hand around her neck, he shakes her hard, and she goes limp in his grip, crying softly.

Tiffany’s legs fall to dangle a good foot off the floor still, the entirety of her weight forced onto the bedpost, her cunt lips forced to spread obscenely wide as she sinks down past two more wood knots. He whistles as he see the bulge of it through her belly. Hector lifts one of her legs, holding it so that it rests on the mattress, and says, “Fuck yourself.”

Tiffany doesn’t move.

“Fuck yourself, or I’ll do it for you, and I promise you, and I won’t be gentle about it.”

Tiffany turns her head away and continues to cry but tries to pull herself up, her leg straining, but she just can’t get the leverage. Her hands are trembling when she reaches out and braces herself on his shoulders, whimpers as she finally lifts herself up, the first knot slipping out of her. 

When Hector reaches out and gropes one of her swaying breasts, she freezes as he squeezes. “Did I say you could stop?”

She whimpers as she sinks down again. It takes her a minute to get a rhythm, her movements changing from hesitant to purposeful as she gains confidence. Hector chuckles as he continues to squeeze her breasts, thumbs flicking at her peaked nipples as her cheeks grow redder and redder, biting her lip to stifle her moans as she begins to enjoy what she’s doing.

The wet sound of her cunt squelching over the smooth wood is obscene, and she cries out suddenly, folding in over him, gripping his shoulders hard as she begins to shake with orgasm, probably the first of her life.

Hector’s cock is hard again when he lifts her up and off the bedpost, laying her back as he crowds in on her, sinking into her still clenching cunt with a groan.

Yeah, this is going to be a great night.


End file.
